The study of Wu's Raptor Blue
by teslagaming652
Summary: This was written off of pure inspiration. Hope you enjoy :)


Study of Wu's Raptor "Blue" (Jurassic World FanFic)

NB

*This contains journal entries and third-person views of the raptor and how intelligent they are. Enjoy!

ENTRY 1

We've obtained a new specimen- a "Velociraptor" that the staff have been calling Blue. I say Velociraptor in quotation because the animals that Wu and his team have created are NOT velociraptors. They are large lizard-like monsters. But, even saying that, they're still quite fascinating creatures.

Anywho, from the information we've gathered about Blue, she is a female at about 4 months old. She has a unique blue stripe running down her back. (go figure)

ENTRY 2

From the day Muldoon studied the first (re)living raptor in the early days of paleogenetics, we've known that they are EXTREMELY intelligent. That proved true when "The Big One" killed him while he was focused on another. They had the ability to communicate, but scientists haven't studied much further into that. We know most information about these raptors because of Muldoon. He was the only person that had skill enough to get close enough to study them without walls. (Before the security paddock.)

Back to Blue. We are going to let the adult raptors- Delta, Echo and Charlie- care for blue untill she is around nine months old, then we will begin testing Blue in various categories-which i cannot reveal now.

ENTRY 3

Today we are going to begin testing Blue. She has grown tremendously. She is about 5 feet tall and 7 feet long. We have observed her with the adults- they listen to her more than eachother.

**The trainer gestured down into the raptor paddock and called for blue. All of the raptors ran under the metal path running over the enclosure. They jumped, his and snarled at the trainer, unable to reach him. Then the 3 adults yelped and fell over, with darts in their sides. Blue continued to jump and growl, and the trainer guided her into a moving crate.**

**About 30 minutes later Blue was in a medium sized room. She walked around the perimeter, sniffing the floor and looking up the walls. There was a small metal wire cage at chest level in the corner, and a mirror on the front wall. The door had a sliding window on it as well. As Blue walked around, a rifle barrel poked through the window, and with a whip, Blue was down, injected with a short term trainer came in and quickly marked the animal's snout with a black marker. He then left the room and locked the door back. Blue began to stir again, and soon stood back up and let out a confusing squawk. The mirror had two sets of lights- blue LED and infrared. The trainer blinked the infrared a few times, but Blue showed no interest as of yet. Then he blinked the LED, and blue quickly moved to the mirror. He stopped blinking the lights and he and the group of scientists observered. Blue quickly scratched at the mark on her nose, and then turned to the door. She walked over to it and peered through the slot, then let out a snarl. She barked through the barred window that linked to the raptor paddock. The other three raptor ran up to the window, and the raptors chirped back and forth, looking toward the door and back**.

Today we learned that Raptors- at least Blue- are self aware. Blue almost instantly noticed the mark on her snout, but the exciting thing was that she knew we had caused it. She walked up to the door and glared at us. Again, she exhibited signs of advanced communication, which we will study at a later date.

ENTRY 4

Today we are testing Blue's ability to solve problems. Reports from the first Park said the Raptors could open doors. None of us know how believable this is, however. We are going to test this today.

**Blue was still in the room. The trainer opened the window and whistled. Blue looked and pounced the door, to no avail. The trainer told one of the scientists to add the rat into the cage. Blue quickly shifted her attention to the cage in the corner. A slot slid open and a white rat walked into the cage. Blue observed quietly and barely moved. As soon as the slot closed, she jumped toward the cage and let out a scream. The rat showed no fear, and kept waddling around in the barren cage. There was a door with a latch on Blue's side. She inspected the latch, sniffed it, and then slowly lifted it up. She proceeded to open the door to the cage and the rat quickly disappeared, nothing more than tufts of fur lying where it stood. Blue knew how to open latch doors. **

Blue in fact does know how to open doors. She thoroughly inspected the latch and opened it. In further testing she succeeded in openng a full size door with a handle, and picked a lock with her claw. We did make the lock to fit her claws, though, so the chances of her being able to pick any lock are close to none.

ENTRY 5

We have trained blue to understand what certain words mean. By that I mean that the word corresponds with an action soon after, such as "food" leading to being fed, or "stand down"to desist. This one is harder to overcome, as raptors like to kill anything they can. We've studied their "language" today. They definitely have their own language. They have many different sound that they use when communicating back and forth. At the momnt, however, we can only decipher what sounds are hostile and what are not. We only know these based off the situations they're used in. Like a lunge, the raptors will let out a long, hollow wail. During communication, they use quacks and chirps. They purr when not making other noises, why they do is unknown.

ENTRY 6

The trainer has begun to train blue to think he is alpha. I for one think he is crazy. Raptors shouldn't be tampered with more than they already are.

He has already spent a maximum of 5 minutes in the room with Blue before she attaked. He has a friend with the rifle on standby. So far, despite what i've said, it's been going well. Blue only lets the trainer into the room for any length of time, however. Anyone else she will try to maul.

ENTRY 7

It seems that Blue is the alpha of the pack, even though she has had no physical contact with the others for 2 months. This is astounding because now we know that their language is advanced enough to promote and demote their ranks, given time is provided. The other raptors have always listened to Blue, but now the consult her whenever they want to hunt or do anything else. This is perplexing, to say the least. Very perplexing.

ENTRY 8

Today we are introducing Blue back into the pack. Hopefully Delta, Echo and Charlie will take kindly to her, which is highly probable. I will document everything when it happens.

**The door of the room opened, leading to a moving crate. The trainer has managed to stay in Blue's presence without her attacking, as long as he doesn't get too close. He motioned for her to go into the crate, which she did. She walked up to the door, then hissed at him, telling him to back away. He moved, and Blue walked into the crate and laid down. She hissed and snapped when he closed the door. They almost instantly moved the crate to the paddock door, and linked them. They hatch slid open, evidently surprised Blue, because she looked confused. She quickly overcame the confusion and stood, and slowly walked out into the paddock. The team watched silently from the observation platform around the top edge. The trainer walked on the path that lay over the paddock. The raptors quickly noticed Blue, and ran over and formed a triangular formation. They all hissed and screamed. But blue snapped at the middle raptor, which appeared to be Delta, and chirped a few times. The raptors then relaxed, letting Blue walk into the bushes, and they followed.**

The raptors seemed to accept blue back into their territory. That's great, because we really didn't want them to fight. We will continue to train blue periodically, and I will document anything exciting.

ENTRY 9

Today the trainer had a massive payoff. He succesfully commanded the Raptors to desist and they _listened_.

**The raptors had been contained for weekly maintenance. The hatches had shut and they were all in their own crates, lying down. The workers entered the paddock and started to clean up feces and bones from the animal that the raptors had eaten. Most of the workers had left and there was only one left, shoveling feces into a wheelbarrow. The raptors had grown restless in their crates and Blue was the first to act. She inserted her claw into the lock on her crate, and soon the door popped up, and Blue was in the paddock. The other raptors observed this, and they too were soon in the paddock as well. They watched the worker from the bushes silently, for no one knew that they were back. They sprang into action, Blue, Delta and Echo forming the triangle stance, cornering the worker while Charlie snuck around him. The trainer saw this quickly and bolted into the paddock, jumping in front of the worker. Blue stood up taller and sounded that hollow screech. The other two growled and waited on Blue's next coomand. The trainer held his hands out, gesturing for them to back away. He told them to desist, but they stayed, growling and staring him down. Charlie was in position, hiding in the bushes behing the two men. The trainer said again, "Stand down." That time, Blue made direct eye contact with him. She then backed up and quacked for the other three to back off. Charlie didn't listen. He slowly approached from behing them, but Blue screamed at him, making the men turn around. He stood up, appeared to be embarrassed. He ran past the men and other raptors into the bushes. The other raptors followed. The trainer and the worker quickly left, and the worker promptly quit. **

The worker quit, and I don't blame him. I must have been terrifying to be surrounded by for giant lizards, growling and ready to attack. But the trainer was over the moon. He had managed to establish a connection with the raptors, and he was able to influence their decisions. This may prove useful, and the team thinks that the raptors are ready to be exhibited to the public.

I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. Sorry about any errors as i am only in the 8th grade. I though about writing this a few days ago after the second Jurassic World Trailer came out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
